1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planar terminated electrical components, and more particularly to an encapsulated capacitor and method such as solid electrolyte capacitors having planar external terminal connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct mounting of electrical components, such as solid electrolyte chip capacitors having relatively small size, is particularly useful in thick and thin integrated and hybrid circuitry. Heretofore, capacitors of this type have either been unencapsulated or molded. The unencapsulated capacitors require very careful handling and have weak protruding terminal electrodes. In addition, they are difficult to solder to an electrical circuit without resulting in electrical failures. In the case of molded capacitors, the molding greatly reduces the volumetric efficiency of the capacitor having a given capacitance-voltage relationship.
Connections have been made to the substrate by reflow soldering, brazing, welding or other means. In the past, it has been essential for planar terminals to share the same plane at all times including packaging, handling, and even during the assembly of the components to the terminals. Existing components of the planar type have the problem of positioning on substrates since they can be attached on one plane only, thus making proper orientation indispensible in their use.